


Soft

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: The early rays of sun filled the room with soft warm light but sounds of even breathing caught her attention and she saw Riley asleep on the couch, controller still in hand.Amused, she turned to see Mac’s reaction but was slightly taken aback by theincredibly softsmile lighting up his eyes.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest fic ever.  
> I saw a gif of Riley sleeping on Mac’s couch, had inspiration strike me hard, and wrote it in like 20mins (first 10 was writing the fic, last 10 was thinking of the last line). As such, it’s not my best work, but oh well.  
> Lemme know what you guys think, enjoy!

After a long day, Desi had stayed the night at Mac’s place. Riley had said she felt like playing video games but she and Mac had fallen asleep almost immediately.  
The next morning, after waking up, she walked into the kitchen for some much needed coffee and Mac trailed behind her. 

The early rays of sun filled the room with soft warm light but sounds of even breathing caught her attention and she saw Riley asleep on the couch, controller still in hand. 

Amused, she turned to see Mac’s reaction but was slightly taken aback by the _incredibly soft_ smile lighting up his eyes. 

Shaking his head, he walked past her and went to grab the folded blanket that sat on the back of the couch. Unfolding it, he carefully placed it over Riley, tucking it in around her torso but not at her feet.  
As if in improvisation mode, he explained in a whisper what he was doing, the smile never leaving his face.  
“She loves the blanket tucked around her but hates it restricting her legs because she moves them around while she sleeps.”

... how did he know that?

More importantly, he looked so comfortable doing it, as if he had done it many times before and enjoyed it.  
If it were up to her to tuck a blanket around someone… well she probably wouldn’t. If the sleeping person hadn’t gotten a blanket, well that was on them.  
But Mac had known Riley for long enough, was completely comfortable around her, and was clearly having some _feelings_ (whether he realised them or not), that he clearly enjoyed making sure that Riley was cozy and comfortable. 

Still completely asleep, she snuggled deeper into the cushion, and Desi’s heart almost broke at how _softly_ Mac was looking at Riley.

Desi didn’t think he’d ever looked at her like that. She didn’t want to be jealous, it was an emotion she hated, but _god_ it was hard not to be when her boyfriend looked at someone else with the _softest fucking smile_ ever. No one smiled like that at just a friend.

She knew, as a close friend, that he loved Riley but she was now starting to suspect that he was _in love_ with her as well. 

Not knowing her internal struggles, his attention right now was purely focused on Riley, he made them worse by _oh so gently_ brushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
Desi forced herself to have a poker face, not showing how much that small gesture affected her. 

Mac gave Riley one last look, the warm light and a soft smile lighting up his face, and convinced she was comfortable turned to her and whispered, “okay, let’s get some coffee.”

Did he seriously not realise how he felt about her? It was plainly obvious to her, _his girlfriend_ , that he was in love with someone else.  
Making a mental note to observe his behaviour around Riley more, and not wanting to show him how she was feeling right now, she nodded in reply to what Mac had said and they started heading towards the kitchen. 

“We should drink outside on the deck though, don’t want to wake Riley up.”

Back turned to him, she rolled her eyes. It was still relatively early, therefore chilly outside, and she would rather stay inside and knew Mac would too. But what could she say? It didn’t matter if they woke Riley up with their talking? He surely wouldn’t like that. 

She just nodded, not letting herself show just how much this was affecting her.


End file.
